


Home

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [24]
Category: Australian Comedians RPF, British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Becoming family, Brotherly Love, Collars, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Found Family, Kisses, Multi, Naming Ceremonies, Non-Sexual Age Play, Ownership, Polyamory, Queer Families, Starting again, bathing together, chosen family, happy crying, hierarchical D/s, kink clans, leather clans, leathermen, scene names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: After a lovely afternoon out with Alex and Greg, the last thing James expected was to be invited to join Greg's clan. But it turns out to be the perfect end to the perfect day as James finally finds his way home.Sequel toDaddy's Boy.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster, Greg Davies/Jon Richardson, Greg Davies/Josh Widdicombe, Joe Lycett/Noel Fielding/Original Character, Original Male Character/Adam Hills, Original Male Character/Greg Davies
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daddy's Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960456) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



> I'd always wanted to write a sequel to Daddy's Boy about their afternoon out afterwards, but never quite found the right idea. Then I got chatting to littleb0d, and about James joining the leather clan, and as I was trying to figure out which boys belonged, I asked if they wanted to add an OC just to help fill up the group, and they did, so. I'll leave them to introduce their character, Max, later, but for now, enjoy Alex/James being adorably and sweet and crying a lot and becoming brothers. <3 Expect a part three at the kink party at some point bc why not. :D?
> 
> ETA: dammit forgot to also thank littleb0d for their beta help with this. Couldn't have done it without you. <3

"Well, that was a lovely afternoon out, don't you think, boys?" Greg said as they arrived back. It was late, perhaps 7pm, and they'd had far too much good Chinese on the way home. 

"Oh, yes, sir. Could we do that more often? That was so much fun, sir," James said as he carried in an armful of bags full of new clothes and shoes.

Greg brought arm around his shoulders. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm sure we can do it more often if that's what you'd like, James. Did you have fun, Alex?" 

Alex nodded. "Yes, sir, I did, thank you." 

He was also carrying his own armful of bags. Greg had gone all out with new clothes for both of them, and James had not expected such generosity. And that was before he'd got to the very expensive suit that he was getting, which he honestly didn't think he deserved, but Greg would hear none of it. His servants would be dressed impeccably and that was the end of it. 

"I'm really glad, Alex. I know you've always been a bit reticent about just going out with me like this, but I'm glad you let yourself have fun. See, it's not all work here, you know. That would be really boring," Greg said.

Alex offered a shy smile. "Oh, yes, I suppose it would be."

"Alright, my little chickens, go put your things away and I'll call you when I need you. I think I'm going to invite the boys over tonight. I think it's time James met the rest of his family, don't you think, Alex?" Greg said.

Alex suddenly looked very excited. "Oh, yes, does this - I mean - oh, sir, I have a name - I - can I - for a moment, just - I have the perfect name for him, please, sir?" 

"Of course, come down to my office when you're done putting your things away. James, just hang out upstairs for a while, yeah? I'll call you both down when we're ready. Feel free to have a bath or watch some tv, I don't mind. You're both off-duty, starting now, yeah? Go have some fun while I bring everyone round so we can make James your new brother," Greg said. 

"Sir?" James said, not sure he was understanding what was going on.

"Well, you do want to join the clan, don't you?" Greg said.

Suddenly James understood. "Oh! Oh, yes, sir! More than anything!" 

Greg shooed him off. "Well, then, go rack off and get out of my hair while I get everything sorted. Oh, and James?" 

James turned to him. "Yes, sir?" 

"I just want you wearing those black jeans and a plain t-shirt tonight, yeah?" Greg said.

"Yes, sir, whatever you want, sir," James said.

"Alright, off you go. I've got some calls to make," Greg said, shooing them both off towards the stairs. 

* * *

James followed Alex up the stairs until they got to their floor, and he unceremoniously dumped his clothes onto his bed, glad to not be carrying them anymore. He methodically unpacked them all, and lay them all out before he grabbed one of the bags and threw his old clothes and shoes in them, ready to throw away. He did feel a little guilty about throwing them away, but that wasn't a part of his life anymore. He didn't need those clothes, didn't need to be that person, anymore. It was time to let them go. 

He took some time figuring out how he wanted to put his clothes away. He hadn't really lived out of anything other than a rucksack for a long time now, and didn't really know what would work for him. Some things needed to be hung up, of course, and he enjoyed the quiet tedium of hanging up all of his dress shirts and jackets before he turned to the rest of the clothes, which he ended up just putting back where the old ones had been and leaving his shoes in the bottom of the wardrobe. 

He stood back, the clothes he'd been asked to wear sitting on his bed still, and wondered what to do next. He didn't know how long it would be before they were called down, and he was trying not to overexcite himself at the thought of being accepted into Greg's family. That wasn't something he was expecting, but he was thrilled by it. Had he finally found his place? He thought he might have done, and that brought him a deep sense of peace. Finally, he could stop moving. This was where he was going to stay for the rest of his life. This was his home. 

The question he was now plagued with was whether he should he shower now, or later? He definitely needed one, but how long would it take for everyone to arrive? Now seemed more useful, just so it was done, but maybe Alex wanted a shower too? Or a bath, Greg had suggested a bath. Maybe a bath would be nice. 

He gathered up all the bags and boxes and left them outside his room to be taken down to the bins and went to find Alex, who was still meticulously putting his clothes away. 

"Hey, Alex, do you want to have a bath?" James said.

Alex looked up at him. "Oh, well, I was just going to shower, but I have to - talk to him first - but you can have a bath if you want? I don't mind if you go first." 

"Oh, well, I just thought - maybe we could have a bath together? After you're done talking to Greg?" James said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I - well, yes, that sounds lovely. I'll just finish putting my clothes away and see Greg and then we can have a bath. It'd be nice to just be with you like that. Baths always calm me down," Alex said.

"Sure! Anything you want me to do while you're finishing up?" James said.

Alex stopped to think. "No, no, I think everything's done for the moment. You can just - do whatever until I'm done."

"Alright! Sounds good to me. I'll be in my room when you're ready," James said.

* * *

James left him to it and went back to his room. He looked around, taking in everything. It was still a little basic, if only because he hadn't really accepted yet that this was his room, and not just a room he was staying in. But maybe he might think about making it his own, if he was going to become family. 

The very thought of that made him smile. He never thought he'd ever find himself in a place like this. None of this had ever been a possibility in his life. He assumed that he'd have either finally found a band that worked and become famous, or he'd have found himself in some kind of tedious day-job, drinking away his dreams. But this? This was so out of left-field, but he didn't regret it at all.

This had to be some kind of miracle, right? Was God really listening to him? Had he heard his desperate prayer that night and sent Greg to rescue him? What else could it have been? He didn't usually go to that club; in fact, he'd only been there once before, because he'd heard it was hardcore and he had needed the catharsis, and he discovered that night that it was too overwhelming. But it had been his last chance to find a new mark that night so he'd gone back, expecting nothing would come from it. 

But he'd been wrong. He had been saved. It hadn't just been another mark, it had been a way out. He'd found someone who genuinely seemed to love him, and didn't expect anything in return. He didn't even insist that he work for him; that was James' choice. He could stay as long as he liked, and Alex was such good company, and now he was getting a family. His picture would be in that cupboard with all the rest of Greg's boys, and that made him want to cry. Greg didn't need to do any of this for him. He hadn't needed to take him home, or give him a job, or take care of him, or buy him new clothes - so many new clothes! - or treat him like a beloved son, but he had. He did. Was this what a proper loving relationship was meant to feel like? Because if so, he never wanted it to end. 

It made all the shitty relationships he'd had in his past stand out in stark contrast. He could see how he took advantage, how he was taken advantage of, thrown around, fucked over, gaslit and beaten down to accept anything as long as he had a bed to sleep in and food to eat. None of those men had ever been like Greg. Not even - him.

James closed his eyes then, fighting back the urge to cry. No. He wouldn't think about him. Not today. Today was for starting again. Becoming part of a family who really would care for him. That was what mattered now, not obsessing over the past. 

He wiped the tears from his eyes then just as Alex returned, coming up to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, James, are you alright? Are you upset?" Alex said.

James shook his head. "No, no, not at all. Just - overwhelmed by Greg's kindness. He literally saved my life, Alex. If he'd decided not to go to the club that night, if I'd gone elsewhere, I'd still be out there, cold and lost and afraid. But he took me home, and now I'm getting a family, Alex. A family! And I've got all these things, all these clothes and a roof over my head, and people who love me, and a job and money and food and I don't need to scam people anymore, Alex. It's too much. It's so very much too much, but I don't want to be anywhere else. I finally have a home and I never want to leave."

Alex pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here too. I was beginning to lose hope of ever finding someone who was going to stay. There'd been so many before you came. Seven or eight, I think. They all needed Greg in their own way, but they weren't going to stay. They didn't need to. Once they'd got back on their feet, they were off, and I was on my own again. But now I have my big brother, and I'm never going to be lonely again."

James hugged him back, loving how well they fit together, in spite of their awkwardness. 

"Maybe after this I'll take you home to meet my family, since you're part of that now too," Alex said.

James pulled back to look at him. "I'm part of your family too? No way. You don't need to d-"

"Oh yes, you and Greg are - boyfriends. Are we boyfriends? I'd love us to be boyfriends. And-and then you can come back to mine for a break if you like, because I know you don't have anywhere else to go, but now you can come with me. If-if you want to, of course, I'd understand if you'd want some time apart from me, though," Alex said.

James beamed at him. "I'd love us to be boyfriends! You'd really take me home with you to stay? Like it's my home too?"

"Oh, yes! You'd be most welcome to stay with us. I-I tend to take the spare room, so my wife and Sarah can be together, but it's a double, and it's a bit cold without someone else there. It'd be nice if you were there too. Greg's been a few times as well, and he comes to stay every other Christmas with us. It's lovely. You'll come for Christmas too, right?" Alex said.

James was not going to turn down a Christmas invitation. "Of course I'll come for Christmas! I haven't had a proper Christmas since, well, since forever. I'd love that!"

Alex kissed him, soft and quick, before James had time to really comprehend what had happened. "Sorry, I just - thank you. You and Greg have made me so happy. And-and I know you didn't want a name, but I found the perfect one for you, for us, really. I hope you don't mind. Greg liked it too, but we can still call you James, if you want. Greg said he'd ask you before he took you in to formally welcome you to the family, since you weren't sure if you wanted one or not."

"What do you mean, you found a name for us? What did you pick?" James said. He wasn't necessarily against a new name, but he'd had so many new names over the years, and he was tired of pretending to be other people. 

Alex pulled away a little and stared at his feet for a moment. "Do you know about Castor and Pollux? They're divine twins, brothers, warriors, really, from Roman mythology, I-I thought - you should be Castor, and I'd be Pollux. Because we're brothers, and brothers should be named together."

James honestly didn't know how to respond to that. It was the kindest, sweetest, most unexpected gesture, and if he had any lingering doubts about how much Alex loved him, they were gone in that moment. James began to see the power of names in a very different light now. He wouldn't be pretending to be someone else. He was just naming himself something that fit him. And this was where he fit, so why wouldn't he want a name that reflected that? He could leave James and his old life behind and start again. 

"Oh, Alex, I just - I don't even know what to say. I love it!" James managed to say as Alex took his hands and began leading him back out of his room. 

"I hoped you'd like it. Come on, you wanted a bath, right? We'd better hurry or they'll call us down before we're ready, and we wouldn't want to keep the Patriarch waiting," Alex said.

"Patriarch?" James said.

"The head of the house! He's coming to welcome you, so we'd better get the bath running," Alex said.

"Oh, right! Sure!" James said.

* * *

They didn't do much in the bath. They washed themselves, and then James lay back in Alex's arms, and perhaps there was a few soft kisses, but perhaps they also both just needed a moment of silence, too. It was going to be a big night, and James knew his emotions might very well get overwhelmed, so it was nice to be quiet and still before it all kicked off. 

He'd had a really good day, if he was honest. Possibly the best day ever. Greg had taken him and Alex out to town to get ice cream, and it was really good ice cream, too. But then he'd been measured up for a very good suit, the price of which he didn't dare ask, because Greg was paying, and on top of that, he'd been able to buy a whole pile of new clothes and shoes, and he'd insisted on wearing some of them home, just to revel in the sensation of having brand new clothes that fit and went together.

He'd seen a side of Greg and Alex he hadn't expected to see, too. They'd lounged around in a park, just passing time, and James hadn't expected to see them being so sweet together. Alex wasn't quite in his child headspace, either, but it was there, just a little, and James managed to coax him into a game of tig, which had them both laughing by the time they'd both run out of energy, coming to lie at Greg's side, gazing up at the sky.

James hadn't had that kind of fun for a very long time. He'd forgotten how freeing it was. And he didn't even think of- him at all. He'd got so lost in having fun with them both that he'd let it all go. For a moment, for one afternoon, all the pain in his heart went away, and he began to see that he could recover from this. There was something so much better out there, and it was right here with Greg and Alex.

James found he liked the way Alex just gently stroked his hair, or made little patterns on his skin with his fingers. For whatever reason, it didn't seem to be triggering his touch sensitivity, and in fact, it was actually calming him down. Alex wasn't holding him very tightly, but there was something so solid and certain about his weight behind him, and that made it alright. 

But then Alex kept gently checking in with him, asking if he could continue, and James wanted to cry because no one had ever asked him that before. No one had ever been that attentive to how he was feeling. He was only just beginning to understand how freeing consent really was, and how it made everything feel better than when he was just putting up with it because he needed it, or because he didn't know how to say no, or even how to say yes. Perhaps all he'd ever really needed was for someone to ask permission. Maybe it wasn't that simple, but maybe it just increased his tolerance, because he had the power to stop things before they got too much, and maybe knowing he could stop it was what he'd been missing.

But maybe it was all bullshit. James didn't really know. All he knew was that this touch, this soft gentle touch, wasn't bothering him at all, and he considered that a minor miracle. He didn't understand why Alex's touch was alright, but everyone else's wasn't, but he wasn't willing to question it if it meant he got to experience all of this wonderful touch. 

Alex pressed a soft kiss to his head then, and held him tight. James turned around to face him and pulled him into a hug. He was absolutely not crying, that was just the water from the bath dripping down his face that Alex was very kindly kissing away for him.

* * *

Alex and James did, however, rather lose track of time, and it was only Greg poking his head into the bathroom to call them down that they realised how late it now was. Greg didn't seem angry though. He just smiled and told them to dress and come down as soon as they were ready. It didn't mean they wasted any more time though. Ten minutes later, they were downstairs, where Greg was waiting for them outside the playroom. 

"Alright, are you ready, James? Don't worry, we won't be doing any sort of testing or ordeals. That's for the club, not for the family. You don't need to prove yourself before we let you join. You belong here, and that's enough for us. I've given everyone a head's up that you're not keen on touch, either, so don't worry, they'll all ask before they hug you, just in case you can't handle it. Did you decide on whether you wanted me to name you yet? I'm more than happy to just call you James. I know your background has made you wary of new names, so I don't want to force it on you in the name of tradition if it's just going to make you uncomfortable," Greg said.

James hadn't expected Greg to be that considerate, but he was glad of it. It reassured him that he was making the right decision, and this family was where he was meant to be. "That's very kind of you, sir, but I'm happy to be named. I think it's time I left my old self behind and became who I am now, and maybe the best way to do that is with a new name."

Greg smiled and touched his shoulder gently for a moment. "That's good to hear. I'd have supported you whatever way you decided. Your name doesn't matter as much as you do. Now, come on, let's go introduce you to the Patriarch. He's been so eager to meet you."

"Well, lead on, then, sir, I'm ready," James said.

Alex took his place beside James, which James wasn't expecting, as they followed Greg inside the playroom. There were several people there waiting for them, all dressed in leather, and James recognised most of them from seeing them around or because he'd worked with them a few times. So that was comforting. There were a couple he didn't know though, but that was fine. He was sure he'd get to know them eventually. 

Josh and Jon he knew quite well, because he'd served at dinner parties with them a few times, and found he got on really well with them. He was glad they were here, though he already knew they were Greg's boys, so that wasn't a surprise. He'd enjoy catching up with them later. 

Then there was Joe, who seemed to be the gardener. He'd seen him around at the house a few times a week, and quickly learnt to keep out of his way. Joe, it seemed, was very picky about anyone touching his vegetables. 

Noel was there too, hanging beside Joe like a shy fluffy crow, smiling at him with that knowing smile that he always had, like he knew something no one else did, but would never reveal those secrets. He gave off the aura of being some kind of ethereal spirit, but really he was just an artist who lived in the house at the back of Lord Greg's. James found him fascinating. 

The other boy – boy? – next to Noel was only vaguely familiar to him. He'd seen them around—apparently they lived with Noel—but James had never met them. They were definitely hard to miss though. They had bright purple hair, and they were in a wheelchair, and the kind of grin on their face that James knew only brought trouble, because he used to be like that too, all full of the brattiest of bratty energy when he was not coping with the world and lashing out at everything. It was easier to cause other people pain than deal with his own. Maybe this kid wasn't like that, but maybe there was something in common. James made a mental note to talk to them later. 

"Have I met that kid before?" James whispered to Alex, trying not to stare. 

"Oh, um, no, I don't think so. That's Max. They're the youngest here. Extremely irritating brat," Alex said, shooting a slight glare at Max, who saw it and responded with a bratty grin that James immediately recognised. 

"Oh, do you mean Greg found someone worse than me?" James said. 

Alex simply sighed and tried to guide James towards the end of the room where Greg and the Patriarch were waiting for them. 

James, on the other hand, was distracted by the two he didn't know. One of them had a similar kind of build to the Patriarch, who James now recognised as King Leo, now that he was seeing him in the flesh. That was where the similarities ended, because unlike King Leo, this man had long, dark, wavy hair and a tanned complexion. He seemed very calm though, and the sub at his feet seemed older than James was expecting, but he smiled at him as James noticed him and nodded a greeting, which James returned. He seemed nice enough. They both did. 

"Who are they?" James whispered to Alex. 

"Seb and his boy Angelus. Now, come on, you can meet them all properly later. We can't keep him waiting," Alex said, urging him forward.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," James said, letting Alex bring him forward. 

Alex handed James over to Greg, who presented him to King Leo. "King Leo, Patriarch of the House of Asterion, please meet James, my newest boy, who wants to be a part of this family." 

James was a little worried, because King Leo seemed even bigger than Greg. The kind of big, strong, muscular guy James always tried to stay away from. But nothing in his expression seemed angry. He smiled at James, and took his hands as he brought him close. 

"Ahh, here he is! The boy Greg won't shut up about! You really are a skinny little thing, aren't you? And you want to be part of this family?" King Leo said.

"I do, I do, yes please, sir! I don't have a family, I don't have anyone, anyone except Greg and Alex, that is. Greg saved my life, sir. My life was heading in all the wrong directions, and then he found me and took me home. I wouldn't be here without him," James said, arguably rambling from being a little emotional, but needing to say his peace, in case there was any chance he might not be accepted. 

"None of us would be, lad. We're all lost boys in our own way. So if you need a family, we'll be your family, won't we, brothers?" King Leo said and then looked up to address the rest of the people there. "What say you, boys? Will we embrace James as one of the family?" 

James looked over his shoulder as he heard everyone giving their consent in their own way, cheering and clapping. They all looked so happy to see him, to welcome him. James had no idea why strangers would care about him so much. 

"Well, I think that's a consensus. Welcome to the family, boy. Now, Greg, what is the boy's name?" King Leo said.

"His name is Castor, and Alex is taking on another name, Pollux, to signify the brotherly bond they both share. They've been really good for each other, and I'm happy to have them both here together. James, kneel, let me give you a proper collar, and your new name," Greg said.

"Yes, sir," James said, and knelt before them, looking up at them. 

Greg opened a drawer behind him and took out a collar, black leather with small, short studs on it, and a dog tag hanging from the front. Greg removed his old collar, and put his new one on, and James adored the way it felt around his neck. It was punk enough for him, but comfortable enough to wear all the time. 

"As your Daddy, I, Minotaur, name you Castor of the House of Asterion." Greg turned to Alex. "Kneel, Alex, let me give you your second name."

"Yes, sir," Alex said, and knelt beside James. James smiled as Alex reached for his hand. 

James watched as Greg reached down to take off Alex's collar to replace the old dog tag and with a new one. He then fastened the collar back on Alex's neck. 

"As your Daddy, I, Minotaur, name you Theseus Pollux of the House of Asterion, granting you a second name to show your close bond with Castor," Greg said. "And now, Castor, it's time you received your first piece of leather, your vest, and with it, the pins that prove you're a member of our House."

James wanted to cry at that moment as Greg brought out a black leather vest, with enough of a punk look to make him very happy, and carefully helped him into it. That was perhaps the moment where James really felt he belonged. That he was home. He watched Greg pin the same little bull-headed pin to his vest that he had, except this one had different names on it. It had Greg's name, and there was his, Castor, sitting below Minotaur. 

"And before I let you stand, I've got one more pin for you, one that Alex had made up for you, and I'll let him pin it on you, since this was his idea, not mine," Greg said.

James turned to Alex and saw him holding a pair of pins in his hand, pins that, when locked together, formed the shape of a bull's head, with Castor written on one side, and Pollux on the other. They were like best friend charms, except this one meant so much more to him as Alex pinned his Castor pin underneath the first pin.

"I just - I might have been a little premature, but if-if you ever decided to stay, I wanted these to be our names, and I wanted some way of showing that. So I had these made, and now I get to give it to you at last," Alex said.

"Give me yours, let me pin it on your vest. That's only right, yeah?" James said.

Now Alex was on the verge of tears as James took the Pollux pin from him and pinned it underneath Alex's Asterion pin, between a few others he had. 

"There. Now we're brothers," James said.

Alex kissed him and then brought him into a hug, and James didn't even try to stop the emotions welling up inside him anymore. He belonged. At long last, he had a home. He didn't even care that he was crying, because it didn't matter. He had his vest, his collar, his pins, finally, after so long looking for a family who would really care for him, he'd found it. He could finally stop looking. He couldn't articulate just what that meant for him. 

"And to think they were at each other's throats only a few months ago when Castor first got here. Now look at them. That's why I keep doing this," Greg said. 

"That’s why we all keep doing this. Someone's gotta save the lost boys," King Leo said.

"Come on, you two, get up, we're almost finished here. We just need to put your portrait in the shrine, Castor, then we can go and celebrate," Greg said.

It was hard to pull himself away from Alex, and they didn't quite stop holding hands after they'd got to their feet, and then James found himself even more overwhelmed as Greg showed him the picture he was putting in the shrine. It wasn't just one of him. It was one of him and Alex, from about a month ago, during one of their game nights. James had won, and he had slung his arm around Alex's shoulder as they posed for a photo. James was wearing a silly gold paper crown that was too big for his head, and Alex was pressing a shy little kiss to his cheek. 

"I couldn't put you in there without Alex, could I? Do you like it?" Greg said as he showed them the photo, which had been put in a lovely little silver frame. "I'll get your names engraved on it later. There was no time to do it today."

"Oh, it's lovely! I beat you so badly that night, don't you remember, Alex?" James said, wiping his tears away.

"I do remember. You beat me fair and square. That was a fun night," Alex said.

"Yeah, that'll do. I'm happy with that," James said as he wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder. 

"I thought you'd approve," Greg said as he placed it in the shrine close to the bull's head statue. "There you are. Now you're officially family."

James was too overwhelmed with emotion to hold back his tears. "Oh, thank you, sir, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, sir, I-" 

"Shh, boy, it's alright. I know. I know. You're safe now," Greg said as he pulled him into a warm hug.

James didn't want to let him go. He adored the way Greg held him so tight. When Greg said he was safe, he really believed it. He could finally stop running away. Finally stop looking over his shoulder to see if- if he was coming. He could stay here forever and not worry about anything ever again. After five months, that deep feeling of peace and security finally began to sink in. 

"I'm home. I'm finally home," James whispered against Greg's chest.

"Yeah, kid, you really are. Welcome home, James," Greg said.

James stayed in his arms for a bit longer before Greg let him go. James wiped his eyes as he turned to see King Leo approaching him, and gesturing for Alex to join them. 

"I believe you have another pin for me, Alex?" King Leo said.

"Oh! Yes, I do, here you are, sir," Alex said, digging the duplicate Castor/Pollux pin from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Do you wear copies of our pins then? How does that work?" James said, intrigued by all the pins he was now paying attention to on King Leo's vest.

King Leo smiled as he secured the pins in place. "Well, I am the Patriarch, I gotta keep track of all my boys, don't I? I have a few vests, but this one is the family one. Everyone who's ever been a member has a pin on here. When someone else takes over as Patriarch, they'll become custodian of this vest and keep adding to it. It's like a family tree, but with pins."

"You guys really take this family thing seriously, don't you? I didn't think it was this- I don't know. I don't know what I thought," James said.

"When the world wants you dead just because of who you love, and isn't afraid to use violence against you, when you lose a dozen brothers to AIDS and watch your community get decimated all around you, yeah, you take family seriously. This House is over fifty years old. We've survived because we care this much about our brothers. This is now your inheritance, boy. Take care of it. One day you'll be passing on our traditions when us elders are no longer here," King Leo said. 

James took a moment to take all of that in. He'd never imagined he'd live old enough to pass anything on, let alone have anyone to pass it on to. He imagined he'd be dead in a ditch when he hit 40. But the possibility he might himself be an old man, welcoming in all the new boys, that- that he could not imagine. He might have scrunched up his face at that thought. "Oh, oh I imagine I'm going to look like an old granny by then."

King Leo laughed. "Oh yeah, you do have the face for it, don't you? Never mind, I'm sure you'll still be a little brat, won't you?"

"Oh, absolutely!" James said. "Once a brat, always a brat, isn't that what they say?" 

King Leo shook his head. "I think it's time we got out of here and introduced you to the family." 

King Leo gently ushered Alex and James forward to present them to the rest of the group. "Alright, brothers, please welcome your newest brother, Castor, and his brother Pollux to the House of Asterion!"

The cheering was loud then, but James didn't care. No one approached, not yet, but everyone seemed so happy for him and they formed a sort of close circle, but not too close, and they all started singing a song James didn't know but very quickly got lost in. By the third time through, James had picked up the song and was singing it along with them at the top of his lungs, and nothing had ever felt so good in his entire life before, not ever. He had Alex on one side with his arm around him, and Greg on the other, and the energy was just so full of love and warmth. James had absolutely found the best family in the world. 

Another three rounds of the song passed before King Leo called an end to it, and a cheer went out again. 

"Alright, alright! Now, the only thing to do next is to celebrate our new boy! Where should we go tonight?" King Leo said.

Noel raised his hand. "Sir! Sir! It's clan night at Liza's! We should go there!"

"Oh, it fucking is too, isn't it? Alright, all in favour of going to Liza's to celebrate?" King Leo said.

Everyone raised their hands. James did too. He sort of knew who they were talking about. He'd heard of Liza. But he'd never met her. Apparently she was a baroness who'd turned her not insignificantly large mansion into a kink house, and held kink parties there every week. She was the matriarch of the leatherwomen clans, but had kind of taken over as mother of all the leathermen clans as well. Everyone seemed to adore her. James was admittedly curious to meet her, so he wasn't going to say no.

"Well, then, that settles it. We're off to Liza's to celebrate our new brother joining us!" King Leo said. 

A final cheer went round the room before Greg stepped in. "Alright, alright, calm down, you lot. You know the drill. Get in your leather gear and head over there. We'll all meet up in the bar, and we'll party on from there."

Alex turned to face James and grasped his hands excitedly. "Oh, you're going to love Liza's, James. She's incredible. She's got everything you could ever want. You need to see her collection of whips and paddles too. You can get so very nicely bruised there if you want." 

"Oh yeah, if you think I’m not going to find a nice cross to strap you to and whip you in front of everyone, you'd better think again, boy," Greg said, bringing his arms around them both. "Don't worry, it's not an ordeal or a test, just an opportunity to show off what you can take. We haven't done a lot of pleasure whipping with you, have we? I think you'll really enjoy it, James."

"Oh, no, sir, but I very much like the sound of that, sir," James said. 

"That's good." Greg kissed them both on the head and pulled them both into a tight hug. "I’m so glad I've got you both. Now my little home is complete, and I couldn't be happier. Come on, let's go celebrate in style."


End file.
